


Breakfast

by chrissyliz (orphan_account)



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Corgis, Dogs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fun, Lube, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Polygamy, Rimming, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: Michael feels a little guilty about an accident and decided to make some nice breakfast for all Pythons.





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah another weird fanfiction about my favorite comedians. :3 Enjoy! And of course... full frontal nudity.

Michael did not often cooked, to be honest all he could produce was chaos in the kitchen and almost inedible meals. At least this time he wanted to try making the breakfast on his own. It was Sunday and they were often at Michaels flat, which was quite small but they managed last night to share Mikes bed, aside from the fact that he accidentally managed to kick John out of the bed in the middle of the night. He bumped his head on the heating and got a quite prominent bump on his head. Michael was sorry for this accident, he did not intend to throw him out of the bed, but he was not the quietest sleeper and moved a lot in his zeds. John spent the rest of the night on the sofa. He wanted to make up for damage and decided to prepare breakfast for all. Making coffee was the easiest tasks and while the coffee brewer did his job, Mike grabbed all ingredients he needed for an English breakfast. Some porridge, eggs, bacon, baked beans, toast, marmalade, sausages, tomatoes, three grapefruits, milk and sugar for the coffee. It must have been years ago when he made such a fry-up breakfast. He decided to make some French toast, glad fully he would not ruin it. He grabbed a pan and started with the bacon and sausages before he did some french toast and heated the beans. 

The appetizing smell of a good breakfast sneaked through the open bedroom door and woke some of the Pythons. Gilliam woke up at first and rubbed his eyes, still a bit tired. He yawned and looked at his side, Eric was still sleeping next to him, hugging the other Terry closely. He snickered at this sight and looked at the other side, facing Graham, who began to slowly open his eyes. „Hm? What’s that smell…?“  
„Breakfast I guess.“ Gilliam said and grinned. „Who’d have thought that." Chapman answered and placed a small kiss on the other’s lips. „Morning luv.“ Terry smiled and responded with a tight hug. While they huddled together Jonesey woke up. „What’s going on?“ Nobody answered him but he realized it by himself. „Breakfast…“ he mumbled and looked behind him, Eric’s arms still wrapped around him. He turned around to look at Idle and gently stroke over his head, playing with some strands of his hair, trying to wake him gently. The other began to mumble something and began to open his eyes. „Terry?“  
„Yes ?“ Jones smiled at him and stroked his cheek. „It smells nice… who’s making breakfast?“  
„I don’t know… I guess John and Mike.“ He looked around and couldn’t see these two. „Speaking of which… what happened to John last night?“  
„Something happened?“  
„Yes… I heard him saying „Shit“ very loudly in the middle of the night.“  
„Hm… I did not recognized that.“  
„He left the room … I guess he slept the night on the sofa…“  
„Fine… let’s find out who’s making breakfast.“ He said and kissed the other quickly before he left the bed and got dressed. They other two did the same and Eric just quickly put on his underpants and walked to the bathroom, the others entered the kitchen. 

Michael had managed not to screw up the breakfast and began to set the table. „Morning Michael.“ Graham said and walked over to the coffee machine. „Morning.“  
„You’ve made breakfast by your own?“  
„Yes.“  
„Why ? You didn’t need any help ?“  
„ I wanted to give you all a treat.“  
„That’s tight.“ Graham smiled and hugged Michael from behind, nuzzling his neck a bit. The other started to giggle softly and enjoyed the small gesture. „Where is John?“  
„In the living room…“  
„Why is that?“  
„We had a little accident last night…“  
„Oh ok… what exactly happened?“  
„He bumped his head… I accidentally threw him out of the bed…“  
„Oh Michael… really ? That’s why he slept on the couch ?“  
„Yup…“  
„He’s angry right?“  
„I guess…“  
„But there’s no need for being angry… you did nothing wrong, accidents happen when six people share a bed.“ Graham laughed hearty and patted Mike on the shoulders. „I’m very sorry… he got hurt…“  
„Yeah - but it’s not your fault - it was an unfortunate accident and now go and get him !“ He shoved Michael out of the kitchen into the living room where John was still sleeping. 

Michael walked over to his sofa where John was sleeping. It looked quite funny, his long, tall body crouched on the lounge. He kneeled down next to the couch and looked at Johns face. The bump on his head was quite large and a little red. He cautiously touched his forehead and caressed it gently. John faintly whimpered when he touched him. Michael did not stopped and placed a soft kiss on the other’s cheek before he whispered something in his ear. „Wake up sweetheart.“ He grinned and looked at the other in anticipation of him waking up. The elder mumbled something Mike couldn’t understand but he began to open his eyes and rolled onto his side. „Mike?“  
„Yes?“  
„Who made breakfast?“  
„I did it…“  
„It smells nice.“ He stated and gently smiled. „Come here.“ He commanded and Michael understood, climbing up the sofa, laying on top of him. „Why did you sleep on the couch ?“  
„I did not wanted to be kicked out of the bed again.“ He softly chuckled and looked at the younger who looked a bit concerned. „Are you ok?“  
„Don’t get mad at me.“  
„I'm not mad at you ..."  
„Oh… I thought you are.“  
„Why should I ?“  
„Because I hurt you…“  
„It wasn’t your fault… it was just a little closely in your bed and you were too active in your sleep.“ He laughed faintly and kissed the other tenderly. „You did the breakfast on your own?“  
"Yeah.. just for you… I wanted to give you a treat.“  
„Thanks, dear.“ He grinned and added „I love you Michael.“  
„I love you too Cleese.“ They laid there for a while, enjoying the moment while the rest of their group sat in the kitchen, enjoying the breakfast. Someone called „Are you coming?“  
„Yeah in a sec!“ Michael yelled back and took John by his hand to walk over to the others. 

„Ah the twosome.“ Graham said while he made himself a cup of tea. The other three sat on the table enjoying the breakfast. „Fixed your little argument?“ „It wasn’t an argument at all - it was a misconception.“ John said and sat down next to Eric and right between Idle and Michael. They had breakfast together and decided to spend the midmorning with writing down ideas for new sketches or songs. Before they started to work something out, all six of them tidied up the kitchen and did the dishes. Eric placed a pillow on the ground in the living room and sat down on the floor, he was still only wearing underpants but didn’t really care at all. Maybe they would go out for a walk in the afternoon so he decided to stay like that for now. He grabbed his notebook and a pen and began to write something down. He was thinking of new lyrics for a recent melody he had in his mind. John sat on the ground next to him „What are you writing?“  
„I am not writing - I am thinking.“  
„Oh I see… what are you thinking then?“  
„I am thinking of some lyrics for a melody I’ve got on my mind.“  
„And ?“  
"What?"  
„You've got some ideas?“  
„Not at the moment…“ he looked at the elder, why did he asked him as if he where interested. „What’s on your mind?“  
„Hm ? Oh nothing… but you’ve got a melody?“  
„Yeah kinda…“  
„Hm, I wrote a little text some days ago.“  
„Oh really ? Lyrics or what sort of text?“  
„You can use it as lyrics I guess.“  
„Can I read it?“  
„Sure.“ He stood up and walked back to the bedroom where his stuff was and grabbed his little notebook where he wrote down quick ideas. He came back and gave his notebook to Eric. „Tell me when you’ve read it yeah?“  
„Sure.“ He smiled softly and took it gratefully. John decided to walk over to Michael who sat on the sofa and read the newspapers. „Anything interesting ?“  
„Not really.“ John let his hand lay on Michaels thigh and let his head rest on his shoulders. „What gives?“  
„I’m still a little tired.“  
„Sorry, honey…“  
„Not your fault, Mike.“  
„Maybe we should let you lay between us this night."  
„Yeah maybe.“ He smiled softly and closed his eyes. „John… don’t sleep now, we have to do some work or the BBC kicks us out…“  
„Like you kicked me out last night?“  
„Sure.“ He giggled and kissed the other on his head. „Does your bump still hurts?“  
„A bit… but I’m fine mommy." He joked and wrapped his arms around Michael. „Quite cuddly today, aren’t we ?"  
„Maybe the hit on the head caused serious harm to my personality.“  
„Maybe we should turn that little accident into a sketch… let’s think… I always wanted to write something about a men who likes to ride a bicycle… maybe he's a little clumsy and also often bumps his head?!“ He wrote some lines into his notebook and did a little sketch. He often drew some silly doodles next to his ideas, it often showed funny situations or characters. Michael liked to play with his imagination and created a lot of ideas, some where quite useful and funny, others were simple folly. „Just write it down, we discuss It later with the others.“ John decided to take a little nap, resting his head against Mikes shoulders while the younger wrote down his ideas. Gilliam stood behind Mike and watched him drawing „Your sketches are quite good - I like them.“ the American sat down in an armchair and grabbed his sketchbook, instantly drawing some sketches. He looked at Michael and John, it looked cute how they sat on the couch together, John sleeping next to the younger. Terry began to doodle them before he decided to draw a portrait of Graham. „What are you doing?“  
„Drawing… what I mostly do.“  
„Yeah... oh you're drawing me.“  
„Yes.“  
"I feel flattered.“  
„You like it?“  
„It looks quite like me, even better I guess“ Graham said and gently ruffled Gilliams long hair. He began to laugh a little and continued drawing. 

Eric and Jonesey where now working on a sketch together, Eric still had not read Johns notebook, he decided he would read it later to discuss some things with the elder. Graham decided to get some food and came back with fish and chips. „I’m back - I’ve got something for lunch.“ He unwrapped the food in the kitchen, arranged it on six plates and took them to the living room. „Oh how nice of you.“ Michael said happily and looked at the plates. He was thankful he did not had to cook something for them. John was now awake and all six decided to take a break from writing and eat lunch together. 

After lunch Michael thought of going for a walk „What do you think ? I wanted to go for a walk…“ he asked John and smiled softly. „Y..yeah why not.“ He said and stood up to get dressed properly. „Can I come with you?“ Eric asked and looked at Michael. „Sure… but at least but some clothes on.“ He joked and put on his brown leather jacket. John was ready to go and looked at Graham „Do you want to come with us ?“  
„Hm… fine why not… can I let you two alone ?“ He asked both Terries and grinned. „Sure… mum.“ Gilliam kidded and looked at Jones who just nodded. In a group of four they left Michaels flat and went out for a little walk. It was in the middle of October and the weather turned out to be disastrous this month, but this day was quite pleasant. The sun was shining and when they reached a nearby park the dazzling beauty of autumn came to light.  
„Fair and beautiful.“ Michael said and when he noticed nobody was around at this time he took John by his hand. The elder was kinda surprised by this gesture but gently squeezed his hand. Eric and Gray where talking about some current events in London „Maybe we should take the opportunity and go to that party.“  
„You want to party?“  
„Sure, having some fun is always a good idea.“ They had their little chit-chat while Michael and John strolled through the park. „It’s quite nice today, quite unlikely for October this year.“  
„At least one day in a month the sun can shine.“ John stated and wrapped one arm around Michaels waist. They enjoyed this peaceful moment, nobody was around until they heard something barking very loudly. „What’s that?“ Michael asked the others „Eh?“ Eric looked around but couldn’t see anything that could have made that sound. „That barking…"  
"A dog I guess.“ Graham said and saw something running on the footpath. „Probably a dog.“  
„And no owner?“ John asked and looked at the moving spot from afar. „A Corgi!“ Michael yelled „One of the Queens.“ Gray joked and laughed a little. A Welsh Corgi Pembroke came towards the four. „How cute.“ Eric spoke and laughed a little, he got into a kneeling position and let the dog sniff his hand. „Where is his owner ?“ John asked and looked around „I can’t see anyone…“ Gray said and looked at the dog, „Is there a collar?“  
„No“ Eric claimed and gently patted the Corgis head. „Strange…I don’t think a purebred dog can walk around so easily without an owner…“ Chapman was still looking for someone who could be the owner of this dog. „Hm… what do we do with him?“ Michael asked and did the same as Eric, petting the animal. „Well… we should give him to an animal shelter… maybe somebody is missing him.“ John said and watched the boys petting the dog. „He seems to like us…“ Michael started „Yes… he’s so cute…“ Eric added. „Oh boy…“ Gray sighed and looked at them „You want to keep him - don’t you ?“  
„No way!“ John complained. „Why not?“ Michael asked, making a pout. „Don’t give me that look!“ „John…“ „Fine… do whatever you want.“ Michael grinned „We can make some flyers if anyone misses him… if nobody responds we keep him forever.“ He smiled widely and he slightly hugged the dog, who licks his cheek. „You are crazy.“ John stated and Eric looked at the elder, grinning. „Afraid of dogs?“  
„No not that much but I don’t know you can care for him properly.“  
„Why not?“ Gray asked and laid one hand on Johns shoulder. „Don’t know… we’ve got a lot to do and I don’t think we have the time for a dog.“  
„I think he fits perfectly in our little family. C’mon let them have their fun.“ John nodded „Fine…let’s go back hm?“ The rest of the group agreed and together they walked back to Michaels flat. 

„What’s that?“ Gilliam asked kinda confused. „A Corgi…“ Eric said and let the dog down. „I can see that…but why is he here ?“  
„We found him.“  
"And he has no owner?“  
„No.“  
„Weird.“ Michael opened the fridge and found some pork. He cut the meat in tiny pieces and put everything on a plate so he could give it to their new roommate. While the dog began to gratefully eat the food, Michael was searching for a bowl so he could give him some water too. Jonesey watched the pet eating the meat „Did you stole it from the Queen?“ He asked and chuckled softly. „No… we found him in the park… and there was nobody around.“ Michael leaned against the kitchen counter. „He’s quite cute.“ Terry said and smiled „So you really want to keep this little guy?“  
„Sure.“  
"Cool, a new member.“ He joked and grinned, walking over to Mike and wrapped one arm around him. „So… can you explain what happened to you and John last night?“  
„Oh this story again…“  
„Yeah I was kinda worried, John left the room and seemed to be angry.“  
„Yeah I kicked him out of the bed…“  
"You did what?"  
„By accident.“  
„Oh - so everything is fine?“  
„I guess.“  
„Good.“ Terry placed a soft kiss on Mikes cheek and left him alone with the dog. 

After they had dinner Gray and Gilliam decided to visit their favorite bar, having some fun, maybe dancing a little and drinking some pints. They left Jones, Michael, Eric and John with the dog alone. „See ya to night I guess." Gilliam said, giggled and left with Chapman. Michael sat on the ground In the living room, playing a little with the dog. „Do you know what you want to call him?“ Terry asked and sat next to Mike. „Hm… I did not thought about It until now… any ideas ?“ He asked him and the others. John and Eric sat on the sofa, Eric wanted to discuss some of Johns ideas with him. „Hm, what?“ He looked up from Johns notebook. „Maybe Frank?“  
„Frank? Really John?“ He grinned and grabbed the Corgi and looked at him „You don’t want to be called Frank or?“ The dog barked loudly and licked Mikes face. „I guess he doesn’t mind at all…“ Eric mumbled and snickered faintly. „Maybe we could call him…. Tim!“ John suggested. „Okay, doesn’t sound too bad…“ The eldest watched Mike kidding around with the new family member. „You’d better watch out to not forget me…“ he mumbled. „Why would I forget you?“  
„You seem to have a new best friend.“  
„Jealous?“  
„Not at all…“  
„Aww... Cleese.“ Michael left the dog alone and walked over to the couch and sat down next to John. „I would never ever forget about you.“  
„He’s right, he could never forget you Cleesey.“ Eric said and gently poke him in his sides. „Hm…“ he grumbled and both tried to make him at least smile a bit. Jonesey decided to get himself a drink and play a little with the dog, whose name was still a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His name is ... Tim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the second chapter :3

„Can we get back to business?“ John asked and looked at Eric who took his notebook. „I read your lyrics and let you know if I can turn it into a song.“ the younger said and began to read the first lines. „Wow… that’s kinda strange…. But also funny… wait." he paused for a sec. „Eric?!“   
„Yes.“   
„The half the bee? Wtf John.“   
„Do you feel addressed?“   
„Maybe…“   
„What are you talking about? Half the bee - hm?“ Michael grabbed Johns notebook and read the first lines. „Why Eric?“   
„Jealous?“ John teased and smirked. „You could have written a song about me too!“   
„Oh Mike…“   
„Anyway… I think it’s quite good... funny. You should try to make a proper song out of it.“   
„Fine.“ Eric smiled softly „I feel a little honored because it includes my name.“ He laughed and looked at John „Thanks man, I think it fits my melody quite well.“   
„You’re welcome, and now let’s just relax a bit.“   
„We could watch the telly if you want.“ Mike said and switched on the tv. „Yeah why not.“ John said but decided to grab some beer for the four of them. He gave Eric and Michael a bear and sat down right between them. Jones walked over to the three and made himself comfortable next to Eric. „So we call our dog Tim?“   
„Yeah why not." Mike smiled and patted the small spot next to him. „Tim !“ At first the Corgi did not react, he just laid there, wagging his tail. „Tim!“ He tried again and now the dog seemed to realize the human wanted something from him. He walked over to the guys and jumped onto the couch with a loud bark. „Hehe. Good boy.“ Michael gently stroke his light-brown fur and smiled. John drank some of his beer and wrapped one arm around Michael. The smaller one smiled softly and cuddled against the elder, nuzzling his head against chest. John liked when the other became kinda clingy and snuggled against him. Eric looked at them and watched them being so close while Terry leaned against him. John began to kiss Mikes neck and gently bit on his earlobe. „H..hey.“ he complained and looked at the elder „What are you doing? We are being watched.“   
„Is that so?“   
„Yes… Idle and Jones are watching.“   
„Naughty boys.“   
„I think I know what they want.“   
„So ?“ John grinned and looked at the other two. „Is he right?“ Terry laughed a little „I would say Eric is kinda interested in you two making out.“   
„Ey!“ Eric complained and hit Terry on the arm. „Ouch, sorry dear.“ Jonesey snickered and placed a soft kiss on the others cheek. Michael enjoyed Johns little treatment and didn’t care at all if the others where watching them, they did it very often or even joined them, so he had no problems with it at all. Sometimes he wanted to spend some time with Michael alone but it was not always possible to fulfill his wish, troubles occur in polygamous relationships. „Do we want to go to the bedroom?“ Michael asked the elder and grinned, John nodded and finished his beer. He grabbed Michael by his hand and walked over to the bedroom. „Can we join you?“ Eric asked timidly and looked at the two. „Uhm… sure why not - wouldn’t be the first time hm ?" Michael said and looked at John who agreed. Terry and Eric switched off the Tv and turned off the light in the living room, the dog walked right behind them and they followed into the bedroom. Michael switched on the light on the nightstand and began to undress himself. „W..wait.“ John said and looked at him. „What?“ „I want to help you.“ He said and grinned. „Fine.“ John walked over to his lover and began to slowly unbutton his shirt, while doing so he peppered Mikes chest with kisses. The other purred faintly enjoying being treated to nicely. „Hm.. you’re doing very well..“ He mumbled and gently stroke over Johns head, ruffling his hair softly. „Thank you.“ He smiled and unbuttoned his trousers, knelt in front of Mike and slightly pressed his face against his crotch. „Uhm…“ the other was getting a bit more nervous know while the other Pythons were watching both men. Eric decided to lay down on the bed and gave Terry a sign to do the same. It didn't take long until Idle opened the fly of his jeans and put out his prick, taking it in his hand and began to stroke himself. Terry waited but gently rubbed himself through his trousers. „Oh you two…“ he mumbled while John gently bit Michaels bulging crotch through his underpants. „J..John!…“ the younger cried out and groaned loudly, he wanted to fuck Johns face, look at him while he sucked and licked his member with delight, but the elder had other plans. He undressed him completely and pushed the other on the bed. „How would you like it?“   
„Hm?" Michael just looked at him and reached out to gently stroke his cheek. „At first I would like to undress you too.“ He whispered and began to fumble on his shirt. „Fine, fine.“ John grinned and let himself get undressed. „And you two? What was on your mind?“ He asked Eric and Terry. Eric had stopped touching himself, just laid there with his jeans open and his erection sticking out. „What was on your mind - any plans?“ Eric asked and smirked while he watched John who was know completely naked. „Nice buns.“ He mumbled and looked at the others ass. „Thanks ducky.“ He chuckled and crawled over to Eric „Yours aren’t that bad either.“ He mumbled and kissed the other passionately. He wrapped his arms around Cleese and gently pushed him down towards the mattress, they continued their intimate kissing and Johns head was now placed on Michaels lap. „Hey luv.“ Mike said and watched the two kissing. He gently patted his head and felt the weight of Johns head against his crotch. Eric departed from Johns lips and looked at Mike. „Hi.“ Eric grinned and sat down on Johns belly. Terry chuckled softly quite amused by Johns startled expression. „This is never going to work…“   
„Why not? I could ride you… and Michael,well you could give him a nice blowjob, and Terry… Terry could fuck me too.“   
„You mean… no way Eric…“   
„Why not ?“   
„I don’t think you could stand two dicks up in your ass.“   
„Why not?“   
„You are fucking tight… I know that!“ He cried out and looked at the younger who just smiled. „Well… when you prepare me quite fine I can handle it.“   
„I don’t want to hurt you or even damage something…“   
„C’mon old man - I’m young and sometimes it’s a first time.“ Michael listened to Eric, he must have gone crazy. „Michael ?“   
„Yes?"   
„Tell your boyfriend I’m fine with two dicks up my ass.“   
„Uhm…John, dear, he’s totally fine with it - and I am too with his proposal.“ John sighed „Great…but don’t complain when you can’t walk straight a week after that… Terry?“   
„Yes John?“ Terry answered and was kinda surprised that Eric wanted to take two. „Do you agree with us?“   
„Sure - sounds fine for me.“   
„Then prepare him.“ Terry smirked and opened the nightstand where they stored lube and some other things which promised having fun with. The welsh man started to undress before he began to strip Eric. He giggled and drew some circles on Johns chest. „I hope I can take you two.“ he licked his lips and gently kissed the elder softly. Michael shifted until John’s head was right between his legs, he looked down at him and smirked. „Hey dear.“ His dong was close to John face. He looked up at Michaels crotch and ass „Oh boy.“ He chuckled and Michael laughed loudly. „You can choose today.“ The younger said and gently stroke over Johns shoulders and chest. „Hm… fine but you have to wait a little longer - I first need to please someone else.“ Eric snickered and bend forward to kiss Michael. „Hm that’s also pretty nice…“ John mumbled and watched them kissing each other tenderly. Terry was now ready and put some lube on his prick and on his fingers to prepare Eric. He gave the bottle of lube to John who grateful began to cover his dick lavishly in lube, he didn’t want to hurt the smaller one. Jonesey started to drew some circles around Eric hole, it relaxed him and he could now dig two fingers into his ass. Eric moaned faintly, enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside him. Michael enjoyed to watch his friend so pleased, moaning and gasping. „Good boy.“ Terry said bending over him and kissing his neck. „Ah.. y.yes good - more…“ he said and grinned at Mike who snickered softly. Terry added another two fingers and stretched him even more before he withdrew them. „Alright…“ he mumbled and guided his member against Eric entrance „John?“   
„Y..yeah..“ he was a bit unsure if this would work out but he listened to Terry ,who told him he can now push his erection against Eric hole. When his dick touched Terrys, it sent shivers down his spine and together the slowly slid in their cocks . At first they didn’t came very far because Eric stopped relaxing. He whimpered and looked helplessly at Michael. „Hush, dear - it's ok, just take it slow. Concentrate on me." He said and kissed him passionately to take his mind off things. It worked and Eric started to become more relaxed, enjoying the kiss. John and Terry could continue pushing inside, their dicks pressing tightly together while entering the younger. Eric broke the kiss with Mike and groaned loudly as they entered him further. „O..oh god…“ he cried out and closed his eyes, trying hard to unbend. „Mi..Mike.“ he whispered and looked helplessly at Michael. „Relax…“ he just stated and grinned. Eric expression was priceless, it seemed he could start crying every second, it was probably a wild mixture of lust and hard pain. While John and Terry had their fun Michael decided to reward John a bit. He bent forward lowered his hips and sat down on Johns chest. This way he could kiss Eric if he needed it and stick his ass towards Johns face. „Kiss me." Michael said and snickered. John just groaned loudly and grabbed Mike by his ass „Ah.. alright sugarplum.“ He grinned and began to spread Mikes cheeks. He began to shiver when he felt a tongue stroking his entrance. „Hm…“ he bit his hand to muffle his groans, it was his first rim job and it felt incredible, John’s moist and hot tongue against his tight hole. Both sensations, being inside Eric with another Python and licking Mikes hole made John impatient. He felt his sensation rising and he knew he wouldn't last for too long. While they began to move inside Eric, he dig his tongue further into Michael who whimpered and gasped loudly. „J..John.. y.yes.“ he grabbed his own erected member and began to stroke himself while he enjoyed every second of Johns rim job. Terry decided to pick up pace, Eric just groaned, eyes closed, enjoying every hard thrust of both men. Michael did the same, he appreciated that his lover licked him so nicely, gently penetrating him with his tongue, he was kinda irritated when he stoped and let him stay him like that, completely horny. „J.john ?" „Hush..“ He heard a whisper before he felt a tongue licking his balls. „Uh…hm..y.yeah.“ he began to groan louder while the elder took his sack completely into his mouth, sucking at it greedily. Terry coudln’t last any longer, with some last, quick and harsh hits, he came off and withdrew his cock. The friction caused John to shoot his load too, hit by the sensation he moaned ecstatically and instantly stopped the teabagging. Michael smirked at Eric who looked like he was about to burst. Idle gently rubbed against Johns belly and finally came too, spreading his semen on Johns torso. He was breathing heavily and collapsed on the elder who pulled himself up and asked Michael. „Honey? Shall I suck you off?“ „By all means.“ Mike answered and chuckled softly while John began to fulfill his wish and started to lick his penis. Mike moaned softly, he was so eager that he decided to push a little forward, forcing John to take his cock inside his mouth. He protested a little but couldn’t do anything against it an began to suck Mikes dong. He groaned deeply while Mike pushed his member further into his mouth. He wasn’t used to deepthroating and tried not to gag, he pinched Mike in his ass, maybe that would stop him, penetrating him too deep. Michael shrieked faintly and recognized John wasn’t quite comfortable with the situation so the withdrew a little and let the other do the job. John sucked harder and gently bit his shaft, it caused Michael to groan louder and he finally came inside him. Eric crawled onto the bed next to Terry and snuggled up to the welsh man. „How do you feel ?“   
„I’m fine… probably will hurt a while I guess.“   
„In that case… we have to look after you for a while hm?“   
„If you want to.“ He smiled and nuzzled Terrys neck.   
John had managed to swallow his semen completely. Michael was now sitting on the bed next to John and gently caressed his chest. „That way amazing - you’re very good at this.“ „Oh am I?“ „Yeah.“ He smiled and kissed him on the cheek. While they were resting on the bed, their new housemate joined them and laid right between Eric and Michael, barking happily. „He probably watched us the whole time or not?“ Eric said and chuckled softly. „Naughty boy.“ Mike said and grinned, gently ruffling the dogs fur. While they were chatting and enjoying being together they heard the door being opened. Gilliam and Chapman where laughing happily and walked straight to the bedroom. „Well, well!“ Graham said and grinned „Having a good time without us, hm?“ He teased and sat down on the bed, he was a little drunk like Gilliam who was not really used to alcohol and flopped down onto the mattress. „And you two probably had your fun too huh?“ Jonesy said and grinned. „Sure, the restrooms in a gay bar are supposably a good place to fuck.“ „Oh Gray…“ John said reproachfully but couldn’t suppress a smile. „What where you four doing here ?“ Tim let out a bark. „Oh excuse me… you five.“ He chuckled softly and gave Jones a kiss while Gilliam crawled between Eric and Mike, chuckling happily. „Uhm yeah we shared a little private time.“ John explained and laid down next to Michael, gently embracing him. Mike turned around so he could face the elder „Hey you beautiful man.“ He snickered and wrapped his arms around him. They slowly wandered down to his ass and began to gently knead his cheeks. „Hm… you want something special dear?“ „Just enjoying the feeling of your nice buns.“ He responded and kissed him passionately. While they were making out, Chapman watched and laid down on top of Jones. „H.hey big boy - what’s up?“ He looked at the other and grinned „You cute little welsh man, next time you better involve us into your little private time.“ He said and placed a harsh kiss on Terrys lips. „Alright, alright, next time we included you two looneys.“ Jonesey gave Grays ass a slap and laughed a little. „I look forward to it.“ Chapman said and looked at Gilliam who nuzzled against Eric who was drifting off. „I guess it’s bedtime… but I still got one question - who prepares breakfast tomorrow?“ „I guess it depends on who kicks out who.“ They all began to laugh until they decided to turn out the light and went to bed.


End file.
